


Daddy's Home

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jinki comes home finally, and Jonghyun has been waiting for him all day.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just finally cross posting this

          The door clicking close sounds more like a slam to Jinki with the pounding headache berating his skull as he steps through the little foyer. He clicks off his shoes and when he tossed his keys into the ceramic dish he grimaced. He moved through the apartment, slowly moving to take off his suit jacket and it was laid across the arm of the couch as he moved toward his armchair across the room. A deep sigh left his lips as he fell into the plush surface. He wondered where his Baby was. From the text messages just before he began his commute that started just around lunch, he figured he was probably in the bedroom.

          Just then he heard a distant door opening and closing, and he opened his eyes just to see Jonghyun shuffling around the couch. He smiled softly, happiness filling his chest just by seeing him. His light hair was ruffled, a red tank top on his frame, little black shorts and he almost missed the pink fuzzy socks on his feet. Jonghyun carefully climbed over the footrest his feet were on, up his thighs. He softly said, “Daddy’s home~”

          As Jonghyun rests in his lap Jinki cups his cheek with a gentle smile. He’s cute like this, rosy hue to his skin and the arch of his back, showing off his little ass in his adorable shorts. “He is. Have you been waiting for me, Baby?”

          “Yes,” Jonghyun’s voice is soft, warm, and pretty as his eyelashes flutter at how Jinki’s thumb is caressing his cheek. “But I was a good boy and didn’t play. I waited for you, Daddy.”

          Jinki’s hand falls from his cheek, an easy smile on his face as they move over his thick thighs softly. The warmth of them in his hands made him at ease, for they had tried really hard to get the weight back on him again. God, he was gorgeous. “You were a very good Baby boy. You’ve waited all day for my love, huh?”

          Jonghyun’s bottom lip is jutted out slightly as he slowly strokes Jinki’s deep purple tie. A little, almost squeak, rushes past his lips when Jinki’s palms land on his ass, fingers gripping slightly as he pulled the smaller man closer. “Daddy seems too tired to play.”

          “I am a little tired. Work was hard today, but,” Jinki leaned forward to brush their noses together, lips barely touching. “I’m never too tired to love you, Baby, especially when you’ve been so good. You just have to be extra soft with me tonight, okay?”

          With a gentle peck, Jonghyun beamed, “I can do that.”

          “How about you help me get ready to play, Baby?” Jinki punctuates his question with a deep kiss. “Daddy isn’t hard yet.”

          “What would you like me to do?” Jonghyun asks, hands moving over Jinki’s broad chest, feeling his muscles flex as the man moves his hands.

          Jinki can see how much Jonghyun is enjoying the massage of his inner thighs with his thumbs just with how his lips part just so, little little-quickened pushing past. His shorts are tight around the top, showing just a little bit of the pink lace underneath when he shifts. “Do you want kisses?”

          “Yes,” Jonghyun visibly perked up, eyes looking down to Jinki’s plump lips he really wants to bite right now.

          “Kiss me and move these little hips for me baby boy.” Jinki tugs on Jonghyun’s bottom lip for a moment teasingly, “I want to be so hard I’m leaking in my dress pants, Baby.”

          He barely has a moment to finish his sentence as Jonghyun’s lips are pressed against his, arms moving around his neck. His body begins to move, grinding down against Jinki’s cock. It doesn’t take long for Jonghyun to begin to melt from Jinki’s kisses. His mouth is so supple and soft, tasting slightly of cherries, as his tongue flicks against his teeth. Jonghyun’s stuck between pleasing his Daddy by doing what was asked of him and wanting to be pressed into the nearest plush surface and kissed with the weight of the man against him. He goes with the first, mostly because Jinki’s hands are moving to his ass, gripping tightly and helping guide his hips movements just the right way. When Jinki pulls away just a little, Jonghyun follows on instinct, causing the other to chuckle softly as he pecks his lips. “You’re doing so good baby. Can’t you feel it?”

          Jonghyun whines as he sits back and causing Jinki’s breath to hitch a little in his throat. “I miss your cock, Daddy.”

          “It has been a while, hasn’t it baby.” Jinki coos, moving his hand to press against Jonghyun’s cock, “You’re getting your cute shorts all wet Baby, why don’t you take them off for me?”

          With a little shifting, he manages to discard the shorts and Jinki softly gasps, moving to kiss and nuzzle against his neck. “You’re so pretty Baby boy. So pretty in your pink lace.”

          “I want Daddy less dressed,” Jonghyun softly requests a moment later. Jinki smiles as he taps his hips, signally him to lift up. Soon he unbuttons his dress pants and when Jonghyun gets up to gently tug at the ankles to help him Jinki chuckles softly. At his laughter, Jonghyun’s ears turn red in his embarrassment. “I just really like you naked is all.”

          “I know, c’mere.” As Jonghyun settled against him he can feel a lot more of his cock, now with just thin boxer briefs and a pair of lace panties separating them.

          “Daddy’s so big.”

          “I am Baby. Look how hard you made me.” At the words Jonghyun leans forward for more kisses, moving against Jinki’s dick as much as he can.

          As Jinki’s thumbs moved to flick his nipples Jonghyun softly panted against his lips, “Can I suck it, Daddy?”

          A slow smile pulls at Jinki’s lips, “Of course, Baby. You’re being so good.”

          Carefully he slips from Jinki’s lap, pushing the footrest back more and gently spreading Jinki’s thick thighs. He didn’t take the extra time to take the boxer briefs from him completely, instead opting to pull him out of the slid. Jonghyun, eager as always, goes about halfway his first time before lifting to lap his tongue around the tip. As he bobs his head, getting into a rhythm with his mouth and his hand stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Jinki opens a few buttons of his dress shirt. His chest heaves as Jonghyun pleases him, eyes soft as he gazes down at the man.

          He can see how Jonghyun’s cock is twitching in his pink panties, pressed up against his naval slightly to fit in the fabric. Jinki’s voice is deep and breathless when he speaks, “Your cock is so cute Baby. So cute, all red and leaking.”

          Jonghyun groans around his cock and Jinki curses. He pulls off slowly, enjoying the girth of it as it stretches his lips before he pouts up at him. “Can Daddy kiss my cute cock?”

          Jinki grins, “Daddy can do more than kiss it, but we need to move to the bed okay Baby boy? I want to lay you out and give you your reward for being so good today.”

          “Okay, Daddy.”

          As they walk to the bedroom Jinki pats him softly on the butt, “I think the pink ones are Daddy’s favorite. It looks so nice against your skin Baby, and they fit you so well. I just want to bite you ass it’s so cute.”

          Jonghyun stops for a moment to kiss him gently before making his way into the room. He lets go of Jinki’s hand and softly asks, “Where do you want me?”

          Jinki softly hums as he moves to get something from the wooden trunk they have all their playthings in. “As much as I love the panties Baby boy, I want you nude and comfy in the middle of the bed please.”

          He takes his time getting into position and getting comfy, wiggling the panties off and hissing slightly as the coolness of the bedsheets against his hot skin. When he looks over for Jinki the man has taken the rest of his clothes off, beautiful dark skin and lean muscles, and in his hand is the silk blindfold they love to use. “I thought I was good?”

          “Oh you were Baby,” Jinki moves over the bed, soft with his touches as he moves to tie it. Jonghyun’s eyes are so big and vulnerable. I want you to feel what I’m doing Baby boy, relish in my compliments, but without any visual feedback.”

          Jonghyun’s breath hitches as Jinki makes the cool fabric brush against his aching cock. Jinki smiles at the response he wanted and he finally ties the blindfold around Jonghyun’s eyes. He’s adjusting it when the man says, pouting, “But Daddy, I want to see you fuck me.”

          But Jinki knows this, he knows how much Jonghyun loves watching his cock split his ass open just as much as he does. “You will, Baby. Just be patient for Daddy.”

          After making sure that Jonghyun was comfortable he moves to gently move his tongue up the underside of his cock, slipping the red tip into his mouth and gently sucking. Jinki pays close attention to the noises Jonghyun makes, how his fingers are curling in the comforter and his back is curving so prettily, trying so hard not to move his hips. Jonghyun whines, nose scrunching cutely as he shifts and Jinki pulls of with a soft pop sound. His hands are gentle as they move to grip the underside of his thighs, pushing them back and he smiles when Jonghyun sighs deeply as the muscle is stretched.

          But when Jinki’s tongue laps at his hole it’s not what Jonghyun expected. How high his whine got in pitch was evidence enough of that. He leaves his asshole to gently skim his teeth over the globe of his ass, before biting firmly, causing Jonghyun to almost growl. When he returns to moving his tongue over his rim, Jonghyun softly pants, “Can I touch myself, Daddy?”

          Jinki lifts just enough to kiss the tip of cock and Jonghyun whimpers. “I’ll return to it in a minute Baby. I’m not done preparing you.” After a few minutes, he softly says, “Turn over for my Baby, yeah like that. Stick your little cute ass up for me. Good boy.”

          Jonghyun’s back is arched as he hugs the pillow under him, his cheek squished against it. His eyes flutter close as Jinki speaks again. “I could just slide in right now Baby. Give you what you want so badly.” He runs a hand over Jonghyun’s hair softly, “You want to be full of Daddy, don’t you Baby boy?”

          Jonghyun cutely says, “Yes, Daddy. Very much.”

          “Soon Baby boy.” By the time Jinki is finished his hole is wet from his saliva and their flavored lube, well stretched from a mixture of his fingers and tongue, and his cock is leaking against the bed. He taps on his hips as he says, “Back onto your back Baby.” He can tell Jonghyun is almost to the point of being overstimulated, just by how neglected and red his cock looks. Jonghyun’s legs fall, spreading wide, and inviting Jinki between them. He does, moving over him carefully and pulling the blindfold off his eyes, “Careful now, take it slow,” He’s smiling softly as Jonghyun’s eyes blink rapidly getting used to the light again..”Yes, Hi Baby. I told you I could do more than kiss your cock Baby.”

          The kisses are deep and warm, but soft just as Jinki always is. When he pulls away he lays a pillow under Jonghyun’s lower back to lift his ass just a little. “Is that good Daddy?”

          “It’s perfect Baby.” However, before he moves to line his cock up to slide in, he reaches up to pull the cord, pulling back the cover to the mirror that runs the length of the top of their canopy bed. Jonghyun whimpered, knowing full well what it meant. Carefully Jinki moved, cock gripped softly in his palm as he brushed the tip of his cock over Jonghyun’s hole. “See how pretty you are wrapped around my cock Baby boy, how well you take me.”

          As Jinki finally slides into him Jonghyun’s eyes flutter shut as he sighs. He’s so content being full of Jinki, so warm. He opens his eyes when he feels Jinki begin to move, and he watches through the mirror as Jinki’s cock disappears in his ass again, movements easy with how wet his ass is. Jinki’s cock is so big, splitting him open so nicely, Jonghyun moans with each movement. Jinki’s hands move over his tummy, curling around his waist as a grounder as he picks up the pace. “Look how pretty you are Baby. So fucking sexy Baby boy.”

          Jinki almost loses himself, watching Jonghyun be so turned on watching himself be fucked so well, his own ego being stroked. When Jonghyun’s voice is heard, Jinki slows down a little, worried something’s wrong. “Daddy?”

          “Yes Baby?”

          “Can I ride you?”

          “If that’s what you’d like to do Baby.”

          With quick, soft movements Jinki is laid out on the pillows and Jonghyun hovers over him. Jinki holds his cock steady as Jonghyun lowers, his other hand on the man’s tiny waist. Once Jonghyun is fully seated he leans back and begins moving his hips, gazing up at the mirror. He can see how good he’s making Jinki feel, the bob of his adams apple with each little moan, the flutter of his eyes and the parting of his lips, his tongue popping out to rewet them every so often. He’s so gorgeous, being pleased so well by being in him, and Jonghyun groans deeply as Jinki’s fingers curl around his cock. “You know Daddy loves you right? I love you so much Baby boy.”

          Jonghyun whines, movements losing their rhythm for a moment at the words. It only gets worse when Jinki continues. “I do Baby. So much.”

          “Daddy~”

          “Are you close Baby?” Jinki pants out softly, “You’re gonna make me cum in you Baby.”

          “Fuck me, Daddy.” Jonghyun almost growls, desperation dripping from his voice. At the words Jinki grabs his hips, stopping his movements so he can slip out and flip them. He doesn’t take much time sliding back in, fucking into him deep and quick, leaning down to suck at his neck. Jonghyun’s fingers are clawing at his back as he moans, “Cum in me Daddy. I want to be dripping full of you.”

          Jinki groans so deeply it’s almost a feral growl as he slams to the hilt and cums deep inside him. Jonghyun’s nose is pressed into his neck, almost crying he’s so relieved to feel the heat within, clinging to him as Jinki fills him. Jonghyun cums between the as Jinki softly nibbles at his neck and gives him tiny sweet kisses on any skin he can reach without moving too much. Once their high fades a little Jonghyun presses a kiss to his jaw. “I love you too Jinki.”

          He lifts his head just enough to smile lovingly at him, pressed a sweet, slow kiss to his lips before pulling away just enough to look at him fully. He’s running a hand through Jonghyun’s damp, moussed hair as he says, “I love you more.”

          Slow, hazy kisses are given as Jinki stays within him for a while until he softens. Jonghyun speaks then, “Do you want to shower? I’ll wash your hair.”

          Jinki bumps their noses gently, smile easy and sleepy. “Yeah, a shower sounds good Baby.”

          After they’re clean, leftovers are quickly heated up and after sex cuddles are continued on the couch. Jonghyun is laying in the crevice between Jinki and the back of the couch, almost falling asleep as his cheek is squished on Jinki’s shoulder and Jinki’s fingers are moving through the back of his hair soothingly. It was honestly the best way to unwind after a hard day at work, Jinki thinks.

 


End file.
